


A Werefox Panicked

by Freddy1X



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Beating, Fox - Freeform, Gen, Human, Therian, Violence, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddy1X/pseuds/Freddy1X
Summary: An ordinary guy has a 'medical' problem.  A full moon only aggravates it.Everyone has to do a 'were' story, right?
Kudos: 1





	A Werefox Panicked

It's a wonderful evening as I'm walking along after dark. It's just a few blocks more and I will be home in this quiet neighborhood. Just like most nights after work. Well, perhaps a little later than usual because I made a stop before this to pick up some food. I hate getting up when I can't have toast and fresh juice on hand. It's slightly cool, clear and a full moon is just rising.

...

Normally I'm not bothered by any of this except I had recently acquired a condition I was still trying to master. I caught lycanthropy three months ago. That's right, the werewolf thing, I found out it's real. Now I have discovered that the full moon story was only partially true. I could control it and choose not to give in, it's just that it is harder to control the change around full moon. Another difference from what you would expect was how I got it. That night three months ago I was bitten by a fox. I thought it was a rabid animal, and since nobody could find it, I had to take a full set of shots as a precaution. The doctor said that I was safe because the shots never failed. However next month's full moon was a shock. I had just closed and locked the door when I got home when it happened, The change. Yes, like the legend, it was painful. I got sick fast at first, must have screamed terribly, and fell over. Body stretching, bones cracking. Next thing I remember is tearing up my now baggy clothes and whole front room until I stop, worn out and hiding under the recliner. Don't fall asleep under heavy furniture when changed. Getting out of that space later as a full sized naked human was not fun! I'm all scratched up, pinned partially under a chair, naked in a torn up front room. I'm lucky it's a day off from work so I can clean up the mess. I find dirty small animal paw prints on the floor. One of the table legs has obviously been chewed up. And there's a small animal's poo on the floor near the front door. I stop and stare at it for a moment. _'OH, Gawd!'_ The memory comes back. _'I did that!'_ The scattering of reddish fur I sweep up firmly drives home what I was last night. So now I change into a fox, not a wolf.

The next night I was taking no chances, leaving work early enough to get home before dark. I also lock myself in the bathroom to limit my home destruction options. I even strip naked to save my clothes. All for nothing. I changed, barely noticing the shift when it came. I have not gone into a rage or lost control tonight. I climb up on the vanity to see myself in the mirror. What I see staring back is passable if I have to live like this. Feeling a chunk of something irritating the inside of my mouth, I manage to spit out a small piece of grayish metal. It was a silver filling. I open my mouth and look at the reflection. _'The filling should have been about here...' All I see is an unbroken line of canine teeth in that area._ Poking with a finger confirms that all teeth are solidly rooted. The filling was rejected and replaced with a healthy fox tooth. I guess that silver really is a health issue now. These are not my regular teeth. _'I wonder what will be where that filling was tomorrow? Must remember to check.'_ Somehow I have managed to loose about one hundred seventy pounds of mass and three feet of height. I'm only slightly larger than an average wild fox.

_'I want a beer.'_ Why, I don't rightly know.

That's when I discover that I can't unlock and open the bathroom door to get my beer. Claws and paws just won't turn the knob. Frustrated, this failure only makes me want that beer even more. After about half an hour of whining I find myself changing back to human form. I get out and start toward the kitchen.  _ ' Alright! Beer now!'  _ I don't care that I am naked at the moment, I'm home and the drink calls me. My concentration must have slipped because by the time I get to the refrigerator, I am a fox again. No matter, I am able to open it's door and retrieve a can of my favorite adult beverage. I sit down on the remaining intact cushion the sofa has to start my drink.  _ “ _ Oof! Watch the tail.” __ I take a moment to adjust the new appendage.  _ '???'  _ “What did I ...say? Fox talk? Huh!” _ Opening the can's pull tab is easier with a claw. This has waited long enough and I start off with a big swig. _

And spew it all out immediately.  _ “Yuck! I just bought that case last week. Damn-it!” _ I stare at the can angrily for a moment.  _ 'Could it be?'  _ I concentrate on the change for a few minutes and am human again. A quick sip from the can I have been holding confirms that the beer has not spoiled after __ all. I wonder if I will ever get to like beer while a fox. Shortly after I fall asleep there and have the weirdest dream about chasing rabbits in a meadow.

The next day I leave work early again, anticipating another evening of furry romps. About the time the change should happen, I get a little queasy but nothing else happens. It would seem that the moon has phased just a little too far away from full to affect me. Three nights ago I was feeling the same thing. So maybe I get an early warning on this thing.

...

Getting back to tonight, two months after that first one.

This time the change came without my wanting and I can't stop it. I barely managed to stagger into a yard before dropping my shopping bag and fully transforming. Disoriented and afraid, I struggled out of human clothes that are way too big now.

It's turned into panic now, and still getting worse. I'm going feral, feeling more than thinking now. All I can register is “Shelter” and “Fear”. The house before says “Home” and I seek it's safety. I pushed through the front door of the house. I'm panting. Unable to calm myself. _'Smell wrong!'_ Confused by this my panic increases. _'Escape!'_ I couldn't find the way out again. _'Run!'_ Instead I blindly ran a couple of loops around inside the building. At one point I pushed into a bedroom and jumped up onto a bed. It didn't smell right. Two strange people are sleeping in it. I turned and jumped off again, barely registering a thump of someone falling to the floor as I left the room.

I was regaining some control over the panic and my rational thought. However I am terribly winded. When I found vestibule and the way I came in I collapsed panting in the space between the 2 doors.

Moments later a man invaded the now feeling too small space pushing the inner door closed, trapping me in there with him. Looking up, I see that he is easily 6' tall, thick and muscular. But it was the baseball bat in his hand that I saw clearest.

He was glaring anger and swung the bat. It knocked me sideways breaking something and starts me bleeding. A return swing has me down and bleeding more. OK with the were creature fast healing thing I can fix that. Still it hurt just like such injury would to a regular fox. I'm looking up and whining in the hope that he will stop. Sure, I invaded home, let him have this much pay back if I can go.

No, he's pulling back for another swing. If he continues I will probably be doing my recovery in his trash bin. So I get angry and will not be putting up with his continued brutish act. The strength and speed things for weres is true also. Before he can start another swing of the bat, I smack his legs out, making sure he hit his head on the way down and gets knocked out. Right then the dog they had shows up. It is about my size. I guess that the noise we made woke it up. Right now it is scratching at the inside door. These doors have levers that I can operate. Let him in to the space with us. As a were I dominated and calmed the dog. The dog will secure my alibi and cause trouble for the man with what I do next. I make sure to smear lots of my blood on the dog. Then I leave them both stuck in the vestibule as I went back outdoors, ignoring the grinding sounds and pain in my side when I move. It will heal in several minutes.

I'm not going to try to change back while healing. Some instinct tells me that is not a good idea. I gathered my clothes and bag from where I left them on the lawn and hide in bushes across the street. This is part of what I hate about 4 paws: I have no hands. Picking up clothes in my mouth provides an awful sweaty taste. Safely hidden, I used my cellphone to call police about a man beating a dog. I want to remain anonymous to them. I did not have to disguise my voice, as this fox form could barely speak human, so, no tracing that voice back to me. I guess it's time to change my phone and number.

I will stay hidden there long enough to watch police find him and see his 'deed'. I hope it's not a K9 assisted officer that shows up. I have already found out that some dogs will go out of their way to hate on me when I'm in this form. There is just the screen door closed to the outside, so anyone looking can easily see the mess in the vestibule. The bat, my blood, and that dog. My healing has mostly finished. I skulked away, satisfied with seeing the man punished for beating me but feeling a bit guilty that I had provoked it.

The whole event has given me some devious ideas for using my new skills. Time to have some fun.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far.... sorry! I blame the full moon last night. ^..^  
> This is my first attempt to post a story on AO3 and I hope that the formatting attempts come through in your browser. Did you see the vulpine font OK? Let me know how I did. What I should fix.
> 
> Oh, if you liked the story, thanks.


End file.
